Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League - Only a Dream ''is an upcoming crossover created by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: The Justice League, Jaden, Jeffrey and the team must face a evil man known as Dr. Destiny who has the power to enter their dreams and turn them into nightmares. Trivia *Princess Luna will guest star in this. *Jeffrey will go after John Dee along with Batman. *Berkeley Beetles, Nails the Spider, will become victims of Doctor Destiny's nightmares. Scenes Vs. Firefly and Volcana *(At an warehouse house) *Female cop: Volcana!!! Firefly!!! You're completely surrounded!!! There's no way!!! *Volcana: *smirks and crosses her arms* How many times have I heard THAT in my life? *to Firefly* Almost ready? *Firefly: *puts on his mask and takes out his flamethrower* Oh yeah!! *Volcana: That's your flamethrower? *Firefly: Wait 'til you see how I use it? *(Firefly steps outside and uses his flamethrower at the cops, but the cops fire back with their guns, forcing Firefly to step back inside the warehouse* *Volcana: *smiles* That's alright, honey. *smirks and charges up her fire power* *(Volcana unleashes her fire power at the cops' cars, making them explode) *Firefly: *watching Volcana use her power* I think I'm in love. *Volcana: *is about to burn the female cop* *Rainbow Dash: *off-screen* Not so fast, hotheads!! *(Green Lantern uses his ring's power to save the female cop) *(The Justice Guardians come in) *Jaden: Didn't anyone ever tell you two never to play with fire?! *Jeffrey: Well, playtime's over! *Volcana: *blows a firey kiss with Green Lantern and the team* *Jesse: Whoa!!! *avoids it* *Meowth: *avoids it* This isn't my idea of my first kiss! *Aqua: Time to take these two down, cold style!!! *Xion: *summons her Keyblade* Deep Freeze!! *blasts a powerful ice attack at Volcana* *Volcana: *counters with a ball of fire* *Xion: Whoa! *Firefly: *uses his flamethrower at Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *growls and breathes fire back at him* *(Both sides of fire collide with each other) *Xion: Go, daddy! *Firefly: *using his flamethrower* Look who's the hothead now!!! *Jeffrey: Big talk, tough guy! *punches Firefly* *Firefly: OOF!!! *Growls and points his flamethrower at Xion* *Xion: *gasps* *Aqua: Leave my daughter alone, bug!!!! *does Strike Raid at Firefly* *Xion: *sighs in relief* Thanks, mommy! *Aqua: Don't thank me yet, sweetie!!!! *(Green Lantern fights back at Volcana using his ring's power) *Jaden: Go Elemental Hero Bubbleman!!! *(Bubbleman gets summoned) *Jaden: Attack!!! *(Bubbleman attacks Volcana) *(Firefly flies to Volcana) *Firefly: I got your back! Goodnight Jeffrey *(Jeffrey is fast asleep in a bed) *Nails: ...? Boss? *Jeffrey: *sleeping peacefully* *(Nails tries to get to Jeffrey, but Aqua stops him) *Aqua: *smiles, goes to Jeffrey and kisses him on the lips* Goodnight, my cuddly dragon. *Jeffrey: *smiles as he sleeps* *Xion: *smiles and kisses Jeffrey's cheek* Goodnight, daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles as he sleeps peacefully* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League episodes